Vergessene Geschichten
by YanisTamiem
Summary: Dies sind alles einzlene abgeschlossene Geschichten, zu allen möglichen Charas aus dem Harry Potter Universum. Es geht hier um Dinge die J.K.R nicht erzählt hat und die ich mal länger mal kürzer erzähle. Am Ende werden es 100 kurze FF's sein.
1. Anmerkung

**Anmerkung:**

Dieses sind mehrer kleine abgeschlossene Fanfictions. Auf Livejournal, gibt es ein „Wettbewerb" , verschiedene Themen ( insgesammt 100 Themen) sind vorgeben und man muss zu jedem Thema etwas schreiben. Über was man schreibt darf man sich am Anfang aussuchen. Ich hatte mich für das Harry Potter Universum entschieden, vor allem weil es mir sehr viel Spaß macht in diesem Universum zu schreiben.

In den einzelen Geschichten, werdet ihr erfahren warum lila die Lieblingsfarbe von Gilderoy Lockhart ist, was orange mit Ron Weasely zu tun hat und warum Sterne in der Black Familie einen riesen Rolle spielen.

Vielleicht gefallen euch einie Antworten die euch gebe, die J. K. Rowling aber nie beantwortet hat. Die Geschichten haben alle unterschiedliche längen, manchmal vielleicht Drabbels und andre mehrere Seiten. Ich bemühe mich allerdings jedes Thema ordentlich zu erleutern.

Vorneweg noch sagen:

1.Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte sind nicht von mir, ich verdiene nichts damit.

2. Hin und wieder werden auch eigene Charas Auftauchen, die einige aus Horror Show kennen werden. Sie werden keine große Rolle spielen ( bis jetzt zu mindenst)

3. Komentare jeglicher Art sind sehr erwünscht, also bitte bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung.

4. Wünsche ich euch ganz viel Spaß

Eure

Yanis


	2. Chapter 2

#001 Anfang

Titel: Wo war der Anfang?

Autor: Yanis

Charaktäre: Sirius und Remus ( Lily, James, Peter und Harry erwähnt)

Thema: Anfang

Wörter: 665

Rating: RG

Anmerkung: Sirius macht sich Gedanken wann der Anfang, vom Verrat Peters war und kommt dabei mit Remus ins Gespräch. Die Geschichte spielt würde ich sagen, zwischen 4 und 5 Band.

Wie fing es an? Diese Frage hatte sich Sirius Black schon öfter gestellt, wie fing der Verrat an. Er konnte es nicht sagen, wann hatte Peter aufgehört, der Freund zu sein, der er war. Wann hatte er angefangen Remus zu misstrauen und wann war ihre Freundschaft zerbrochen?

Immer wieder hatte er sich diese fragen gestellt, aber zu einer Antwort war er nicht gekommen. Er hätte es gar nicht ändern können, wenn er die Möglichkeit dazugehabt hätte, denn er wusste nicht wo der Anfang dieses Zerfall begonnen hatte. „ Du solltest nicht soviel darüber nachdenken", hatte Remus gesagt. Sirius seufzte in sich rein. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit darüber nachzudenken, in Askaban hatte er nicht viel Gelegenheit gehabt und jetzt holte er die vergangenen Jahre auf.

Aber wo war bloß der Anfang? Wo war bloß der verdammte Anfang vom Ende.

„ Verdammt", fluchte er. Remus hob seine Augen aus dem Buch. „ Du solltest nicht so viel Fluchen!" Sirius brummte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin. „ Was hast du gesagt", meinte Remus und zog eine Augenbraun nach oben. Sirius seufzte „ Hör auf mich so Lehrerhaft zurecht zuweisen", antwortete der schwarz haarige. „ Ach und warum?" „ Weil es nervt!" Remus seufzte tief und vergrub sich wieder in seinem Buch. Es herrschte einige Sekunden stille, die Sirius ins Feuer starrte. „ Wann hat es Angefangen?"

Geräuschvoll klappte Remus bei Sirius Worten sein Buch zu. „ Was sagtest du?" Sirius setzte sich bequemer hin. „ Ich habe gefragt wann es Angefangen hat?" „ Was denn Sirius?"

„ Wann fing es an auseinander zu brechen, unsere Freundschaft, meine ich!" Remus zog etwas Luft scharf ein. „ Warum quälst du dich damit, Padfoot, lass die Vergangenheit ruhen!"

Doch Sirius Black schüttelte bei den Worten seines Freundes den Kopf. „ Ich kann es nicht vergessen, jeden Abend bevor ich einschlafe stelle ich mir die Frage und morgens wenn ich aufwache ist es ebenfalls die erste Frage die ich mir stelle. Also wann hat es Angefangen?"

Remus verschränkte nun die Hände vor seiner Brust. „ Ich habe keine Ahnung, es wird wohl in der Zeit gewesen sein, als du und James aufgehört habt die Freunde zu sein die ihr wart."

„ Was", Sirius schrie fast. „ Was soll das heißen, ich meine wir waren immer für dich da, wie hätten dir zugehört, wenn du verdammt noch mal mit uns gesprochen hättest, aber du wolltest ja keine Hilfe."

„ Heißt das, du gibt mir die Schuld am Tod von James und Lily?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf „ Natürlich nicht Moony, am Ende waren wir alle selber Schuld. Ich war so arrogant zu glauben das ich James und Lily hätte so schützten können, aber am Ende habe ich sie Voldemort in die Arme getrieben!"

Er lies den Kopf sinken und vergrub ihn hinter seinen Armen. Remus blickte Sirius einen Moment sprachlos an. Dann stand er auf und setzte sich neben seinen besten Freund. Sanft legte er eine Hand auf seine Schulter und als Sirius aufsah konnte Remus sehen das er weinte. Das Gesicht tränen nass und es erschütterte ihn. Nie hatte er Sirius vorher weinen sehen. „ Sie fehlen mir, verdammt, sie fehlen mir so", flüsterte Sirius und Remus nickte. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile ehe sich Sirius gefasst hatte, aber schließlich zog er unmanierlich die Nase hoch. „ Ich wünschte es gäbe einen Anfang, ein Punkt wo ich sagen könnte ab da ist es schief gelaufen, ab da habe ich Mist gebaut, aber ich finde diesen Anfang nicht!" Remus nickte nachdenklich und nach einigen Minuten des schweigens sagte er „ Ich kenne den Anfang auch nicht, ich weiß auch nicht wo es Angefangen hat. Aber wir sollten uns nicht drauf konzentrieren wo der Anfang ist, sondern lieber auf das was jetzt vor uns liegt."

Sirius nickte und fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe über die Augen. Remus lächelte „ Und außerdem haben wir doch mit Harry einen neuen Anfang!"


	3. Chapter 3

#002 Mitte

Titel: Ab durch die Mitte

Autor: Tiathereal

Charaktere: Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy

Thema: Mitte

Wörter: 452

Müde rieb sich Harry über seine Augen, schon seid Wochen machte er sich Notizen zu diesem Buch " Animagus Verwandlungen" das in Grimmauld Place 12 aus der Bibliothek entwendet hatte. Schon seid langen hatte der Entschluss festgestanden ein Animagus zu werden, wie sein Vater und wie Sirius.

Aber er kam nicht wesentlich weiter, denn um eine Verwandlung überhaupt erst mal in Betracht zu ziehen sollte man sein inneres selbst finden. Harry seufzte, wie sollte man einen Weg zu sich selbst finden, seid 2 Wochen hing er jetzt schon hier fest und es sah nicht so aus, als würde ihm ein Geistesblitz kommen.

Für diesen Tag gab er auf, müder packte er das Buch ein und stieß dann ausgerechnet mit Draco Malfoy zusammen, der gerade die Bibliothek betreten wollte. „ Potter, hast du keine Augen im Kopf", konnte er die schnarrende Stimme Malfoys vernehmen. „ Halt die Klappe Malfoy und lass mich durch!"

Doch Draco dachte gar nicht daran ihn durchzulassen, breitbeinig, baute er sich in der Tür auf. „ Vergiss es Potter!" Harry der wirklich sehr genervt war zog seinen Zauberstab. „ Willst du mich verhexen", spottete Draco und seine Augen funkelten wütend. „ Wenn du nicht zur Seite gehst, dann werde ich das durchaus tun!"

Malfoy zog nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab „ Versuch erst mal an mir vorbei zu kommen! EXPILLIARMUS!"

Doch Harry konnte ausweichen und so traf Malfoys Zauberspruch ein Bücherregal was nun in Schwanken geriet. „ Malfoy wir bekommen verdammt vielen Ärger!" Draco lächelte kalt „ du vielleicht, aber heute kontrolliert Professor Snape in Gängen und wem wird er mehr glauben, dir oder mir?"

„ Du mieses Frettchen", fauchte nun Harry, als bemerkte das Draco ihn zu einem Punkteverlust drängte. „ Na, na, na wir wollen doch nicht etwas Ausfallend werden, nicht?" „ Accio Malfoys Zauberstab!"

Grinsend hielt Harry nicht mal 2 Sekunden später den Zauberstab Malfoys in der Hand. „ Klasse Potter, was wirst du jetzt tun, mich foltern, oder mich laufen lassen?" Harry grinste „ Auch weißt du Malfoy mir ist da eine bessere Idee gekommen. Pertrificus totalus!"

Wie ein nasser Sack knallte Draco Malfoy kurz drauf zu Boden. Harry legten Zauberstab grinsen neben ihn und ging in die Hocke. „ Weiß du Malfoy, es tut mir leid dich zu enttäuschen aber Prof. McGonagall ist heute auf Kontrolle. An deiner Stelle würde ich sagen ab durch die Mitte, aber da du gerade so faul rumliegst und dich ausruhst...Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß bei deiner Strafarbeit, die du bestimmt bekommen wirst!"

Mit einem grinsen lies er die Gestalt Malfoys hinter sich und machte sich gutgelaunt auf dem Weg Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.


	4. Chapter 4

#003

Titel: Schwerer Abschied

Autor: Yanis

Charas: Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Josephine Potter ( OC)

Thema: Ende

Wörter: 924

Rating: ganz normales

Anmerkung: Ich hatte vor langer Zeit mal eine FF geschrieben wo Harry auf der Beerdigung von Lily und James war. Ich fand die Idee so süß, das ich sie benutzt habe. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Unnatürlich wirkte dieser Ort und er kam sich vor als würde er hier überhaupt nicht hinpassen und er konnte es nicht glauben, das er tatsächlich hier war, aber er war es tatsächlich und die zwei geschlossenen Särge die vor dem Altar aufgebahrt waren, liesen keinen Zweifel offen. Trotzallem hoffte er das er aufwachen würde. Es konnte nur ein böser Traum sein, James und Lily tot und klein Harry bei seinen Muggelverwandten.

Remus schämte sich nicht dafür das er weinte, er nahm noch nicht mal bewusst war das er weinte, aber er tat es. Hin und wieder sprach jemand tröstenden Worte zu ihm, aber er konnte sie nicht aufnehmen, er wollte nicht tapfer sein, er konnte auch nicht tapfer sein.

Die kleine Kirche war jetzt schon gerammelt voll und er wusste das dies nur Freunde und enge Angehörige waren. Neben ihn sahs Henry und Julia Potter, für sie war es schwer ihr einzigen Sohn zu verlieren und rechts neben ihn sahs Josephine Potter, James jüngere Schwester. Sie hatte wortlos die Hand von Remus ergriffen und sie sanft gedrückt obwohl sie mindestens, genauso viel Trost gebraucht hätte. Aber Remus war nicht in der Lage ihn ihr zu geben.

Der Gottesdienst hatte noch nicht angefangen, als er ein Stilles „ Dada", aus der hintersten Reihe hörte. Ruckartig drehte er sich rum und sah Harry, der traurig auf die beiden Särge vorne starrte. Remus konnte sich nicht vorstellen das Harry wusste was passiert war. Dann hörte er die tapsenden Schritte die den Kirchengang entlang trippelten. Sie waren unsicher aber sie kamen näher. „ Harry", konnte nun Remus die leise harsche Stimme von Lilys Schwester hören. Doch Harry schien sich nicht daran zu stören das er etwas tat, was er vielleicht nicht tun sollte. Der kleine wusste auch nicht das alle Augen ihm Folgten wie er schließlich den Sarg erreichte und mit seinen großen runden Augen die in seinen Augen großen Bauklötze anstarrte. Zögernd legte er eine Hand auf das schlichte Holz „ Mama", fragte er leise. Wenn jetzt noch ein Auge trocken gewesen wäre, dann wäre damit schließlich vorbei gewesen, von überall her konnte man unterdrücktes schluchzen hören. Es war schließlich Josephine Potter die aufstand und zu ihrem kleinen Neffen ging. Harry drehte sich als er sie kommen sah und schenkte ihr ein strahlendes lächelen, die grünen Augen funkelten, als sie Josephine runter beugte und die Arme um legte. „ Jojo", krächzte Harry heiser, er konnte es nicht verstehen das Jojo wie er sie immer nannte nun traurig war, er verstand nicht was geschehen war.

„ Mein armer kleiner Harry", flüsterte Josephine und drückte die zierliche Gestalt von Harry enger an sich. Dann ging sie mit ihm zurück zu ihrem Platz. Als Harry Remus sah quietschte er vor Freunde und streckte seine Arme nach ihm aus. Behutsam versuchte Harry nun an Remus Haaren zu ziehen, ein Spiel das er mit Remus erfunden hatte. Remus lächelte traurig und drückte Harry an sich. „ Dada", fragend blickte er den ältern an, scheinbar verstand er nicht wo sein Vater sein konnte wo doch Remus hier war. „ Paffpaff?" Nun war es ganz mit Remus vorbei, Paffpaff war Sirius gewesen, den Harry glühend geliebt hatte. " Pfaffpaff ist nicht hier", flüsterte er. „ Er war böse zu Mami und Daddy und ist für immer weg!" Harry blickte ihn erstaunt an und dann als ob er es begriffen hatte begann er zu weinen. Nicht laut sondern er still und leise. „ Dada, mama", brachte er unter schluchzen vor und jedem sein Herz scheumte vor Mitleid mit dem armen Waisenkind über. „ Deine Mama und dein Papa sind weg, kleiner Schatz und sie werden auch nicht zurück kommen", flüsterte Josephine und begann Harry zu trösten. Aber bringen tat es scheinbar nicht viel, denn Harry lies sich nicht beruhigen, weder von Josephine, noch von Remus oder Julia und Henry Potter. Er wurde erst leiser als Dumbledore in ein langes schwarzes Gewand die Kirche betrat. Für Remus war es ein Ende. Als die Särge von Lily und James feierlich hinab gelassen wurden und sich die Gesellschaft verstreute, da wusste er das mit James Tod, es das endgültige Ende der Marauder bedeutete. Zum Schluss waren es nur noch Remus und Josephine ( welche Harry auf dem Arm hatte) die neben den beiden Gräbern standen. „ Was wirst du jetzt tun", fragte sie leise. Remus schlug den Kragen seiner Jacke höher und zuckte mit den Schultern." Ich habe keine Ahnung und du?" Josephine lächelte kurz „ Harry groß ziehen, 1 Woche bleibt er noch bei Lilys Familie und dann kommt er zu uns. Komm doch auch!" Doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich von Josephine weg. „ Das kann ich nicht, erst mal muss ich alleine damit klar kommen!"

Dann verließ er den schlafenden Harry und Josephine. Er verließ den Friedhof und aparierte, er hatte sich nicht rum gedreht, hätte er es getan, hätte er gesehen das Josephine geweint hatte und ein „ Leises Lebwohl", geflüstert hatte. Er sah sie nie mehr, denn 4 Tage später wurden Josephine, Henry und Julia Potter ermordert und Harry blieb bei Lilys Verwandschaft. Der Mord an den Julia, Henry und Josephine wurde nie ganz aufgeklärt und Harry sollte Remus erst 12 Jahre später treffen.


	5. Chapter 5

Titel: Der zweite Sohn

Autor: Yanis Tamiem

Charakter: James Potter, Sirius Black, Julia und Henry Potter ( OC Eltern von James), Erwähnung von Josephine Potter ( OC, James Schwester)

Thema: Stunden

Wörter: 1102

Rating: ganz normal

Anmerkung: Sirius kommt schwerverletzt bei der Familie Potter an und James Eltern fassen einen Entschluss.

Danke schön auch an:

Pemaroth: Es freut mich wirklich sehr das es dir gefällt und ich hoffe ihr weinst du nicht. knuddel

Pretty-Lily-Potter: Nun im ersten Teil versuchen sie Fragen zu beantworten, nämlich wo der Anfang vom Verrat ist. Tatsache ist allerdings das es keinen genauen Anfang ist. In den anderen Kapiteln werden hoffentlich einige Fragen beantwortet. Vielleicht auch wo der Anfang vom Verrat ist.

„Ich habe es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten", brachte Sirius hervor. Ehe er zusammengesunken war. James hatte sich gewundert als er 2 Wochen nichts von seinem besten Freund gehört hatte, aber das etwas passiert sein könnte, darauf wäre er nie gekommen. Zumal Sirius ein recht schreibfauler Mensch war. Als es an diesem Morgen an der Tür klopfte hatte er nicht damit gerechnet das es Sirius sein könnte. „ James mach bitte mal die Tür auf", rief seine Mutter und James trotete missmutig zur Tür. Seid wann war er eigentlich der Hauself in der Familie, zumal er gerade eine Idee für einen genialen Streich gehabt hatte. Genervt riss er die Tür auf und stolperte zurück als er die Gestalt erkannte, die sich mit einer Hand am Türrahmen abstützte. Die Augen waren eingefallen und die Haut schneeweiß, die Wange schillerte in allen Farben, eine Kratzer waren zu erkennen und an der Schläfe konnte James getrocknetes Blut erkennen. „ Sirius", flüsterte er und wusste gar nicht was er sagen sollte. Sirius nickte und versuchte zu grinsen, was ihm nicht gelang, da die Lippe aufgeplatzt war. „ Hast wohl nicht mit mir gerechnet", meinte er leise und seine Stimme hörte sich heister und kratzig an. „ Was ist passiert", fragte James und trat auf seinen besten Freund zu. Noch nie hatte er Sirius in so einer Verfassung gesehen. „ Ich kann nicht mehr James...ich packe es nicht...", flüsterte er. James nickte ernst und machte die Tür ganz auf. „ Komm erst mal rein Pads", meinte er leise und sah wie es Sirius gerade so noch schafte in den Flur zu treten. Er humpelte und stützte sich auf James ab. Schließlich legte er eine Hand auf James Schulter und blickte ihn an. „ Ich habe es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten", brachte er hervor und dann sank er in sich zusammen. James konnte ihn gerade noch so fassen das er nicht auf den Boden knallte. „MAMA", brüllte er und nicht mal 1 Minuten später stand Julia Potter im Flur. Erschrocken hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund, als sie erkannte wen sie da vor sich hatte. „ Bei Merlin, was haben sie mit ihm gemacht", flüsterte sie entsetzt und zog die Robe von Sirius etwas hoch. Nun zog James noch entsetzter die Luft ein. „ Mum...", flüsterte er erschüttert. Julia nickte und brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu fassen. Mit einem Schwebezauber lies sie den nun bewusstlosen Sirius ins Gästezimmer schweben. Dann begann sich Julia an die Arbeit zu machen und mit verschiedenen Kräutern, Tinkturen, Salben und Tränken Sirius Verletzungen zu heilen.

Zum erstenmal in seinem Leben war James dankbar, das seine Mutter Heilerin war, früher hatte ihn das immer gestört, doch dieses mal hatte es wahrscheinlich Sirius leben gerettet. Minuten kamen ihm wie Stunden vor.

Er wusste nicht wie lange es dauerte bis sie wirklich alle verletzungen soweit es ging geheilt hatten, aber es musste Stunden hergewesen sein das Sirius an der Tür geklopft hatte, denn draußen war die Sonne verschwunden und Henry Potter kam von der Arbeit nach Hause. Es wunderte ihn das es so still im Haus war. Als er die Küche betrat fand er seine Frau vor. Das Gesicht hinter den Händen vergraben. „ Julia, Liebes was ist denn?" Als sie in den Arm nahm, begann sie leise zu weinen und es dauerte einige Minuten bis sie sich soweit gefasst hatte das sie ihrem Mann erzählen konnte was passiert ist.

Henry seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „ Was machen wir jetzt", fragte er nachdem er sich eine Tasse Tee eingeschenkt hatte und sich neben seiner Frau an den Tisch gesetzt hatte. Julia die sich wieder gefasst hatte nippte an ihrem Tee ehe sie Sprach „ Ich werde ihn nicht wieder zu dieser Familie zurück schicken! Das sind ja alles wahnsinnige!" Henry legte seine Stirn in Falten. „ Wenn es aber gar nicht seine Familie war?" Julia blickte ich empört an „ Henry, ich bitte dich. Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht. Wir reden hier von der Black Familie, die Sirius schon seid er in Hogwarts ist das Leben zur Hölle macht. Nächstes Jahr ist er 17 Jahre und volljährig und solange kann er in allen Ferien zu uns kommen."

Henry nickte einige Minuten später „ Dein Entschluss schein fest zu stehen. Also dann!" Julia umarmte ihn erleichtert. „ Außerdem weißt du doch das Sirius für uns wie ein zweiter Sohn ist..." Henry lachte leise „ Lass das nicht Josephine hören, sonst müssen wir eine ihrer Freundinnen noch als Tochter adoptieren."

„ Er kann wirklich bleiben, er muss nicht mehr zurück." Erschrocken fuhren Julia und Henry rum „ Himmel James, hör auf dich immer so anzuschleichen, du erschreckst uns noch zu Tode. Ja, er kann bleiben!" Bei den Worten seiner Mutter, machte James etwas das er schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte, er fiel seiner Mutter um den Hals. „ Danke Mum, danke Dad", meinte er. Julia lächelte „ Glaubst du etwa ich lasse ihn zurück zu diesen Monstern? Nie im Leben."

James lies sie los und Julia drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt an den Küchentisch. „ Nun du isst jetzt erst mal was und ich werde mal nach Sirius gucken."

Damit lies sie ihre beiden Männer alleine und machte sich auf den Weg ins Gästezimmer. Sie hatte es nicht zum Spaß gemeint, Sirius verbracht schon immer fast die ganzen Ferien bei ihnen und er war ein zweiter Sohn geworden und wie jede andrer Mutter machte sie sich sorgen um ihren Sohn. Das Zimmer in welchen Sirius lag, war abgedunkelt nur ein kleine Lampe sorgte für etwas Licht. Als sie sich ans Bett setzte merkte sie das Sirius wach war. „ Wie geht es dir", fragte sie und zog die Bettdecke welche runter gerutscht war nach oben. „ Ging mir schon mal besser", brachte Sirius heiser hervor. Julia nickte „ Ich habe mit Henry gesprochen, du musst nicht mehr zurück wenn du nicht willst." Erleichterung breitete sich auf Sirius Gesicht aus. Sie lächelte als sie sah wie viel besser es ihm allein durch diese Aussage ging. „ Danke", flüsterte er und schloss wieder die Augen nur um dann gleich drauf einzuschlafen. Julia blieb noch einige Minuten sitzen, bevor sie aufstand strich sie ihm noch mal durch das Haar und sagte „ Schlaf gut...mein Sohn."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer.


	6. Chapter 6

# 007

Titel: Freitage

Autor: Yanis Tamiem

Charas: Julia und Henry Potter ( OC), Josephine Potter ( OC), James Potter und Sirius Black

Thema: Tage

Wörter: 657

Rating: ein ganz normale Rating

Anmerkung: Und es geht weiter. Ich wünsche allen Lesern ein Frohes Weihnachtsfest, ganz viele Geschenke und das alles was ihr euch wünscht sich auch erfüllt. Dieses hier ist eine seltsame Geschichte aber ich wollte unbedingt mal schreiben warum Julia Potter Freitage mag. Ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen.

Manche Tage

Hätte man Julia gefragt welches ihr Lieblingstag war, dann hätte sie mit Sicherheit „ Freitag" geantwortet. Es war nicht ihr Lieblingstag, weil dann das Wochenende anfing, oder weil man am Freitag weniger arbeiten musste als Montag, Dienstags oder Mittwoches.

Sie mochte denn Tag, weil alles wichtige in ihrem Leben an einem Freitag geschehen war. Sie wurde an einem Freitag den 13 geboren, an einem Freitag eingeschult und kam an einem Freitag nach Hogwarts.

Freitage waren ihre Glückstage, egal wie schlimm ein Freitag mal war, es war nie so schlimm wie an einem Montag. Freitage gaben ihr Mut und Kraft, ihren Mann Henry heiratete sie an einem Freitag, ihre Tochter Josephine wurde an einem Freitag geboren genauso wie ihr Sohn James.

Ja sogar ihr Enkel Harry wurde an einem Freitag geboren. Für Julia waren diese Freitage ein Zeichen. Es gab nicht nur gute Freitage, es gab auch schlechte und mindestens genauso schmerzhafte. Ihr Vater starb an einem Freitag, ihre Mutter hatte einen schlimmen Unfall an einem Freitag und auch ihr Sohn James war an einem Freitag gestorben.

Es war schon fast verwunderlich das Julia, Henry ihren Sohn und Josephine ihren Bruder nur um genau 2 Wochen überleben sollten. Sie wurde ermordet, wie sollte es auch anders sein, an einem Freitag.

Als Kind fand James Freitag immer toll und auch später als Sirius bei ihm lebte waren Freitage etwas ganz besonderes. Meist kochte Julia an einem Freitag, das Lieblingsessen eines Familienmitglied. Sie machte dann eine Einkaufstour mit Josephine, oder sah James ( und später Sirius) Stundenlang beim Quidditsch spielen zu.

Sie verwöhnte Henry nach der Arbeit oder lies sich andere Dinge einfallen um die Freitag schön zu gestalten. Als Josephine und James noch jung waren um nicht zur Schule zu gehen, waren Freitag Familientage.

James konnte sich nicht daran erinnern das sein Mutter sich über die vielen Streiche die er spielte beschwerte und sein Vater der früher nicht besser war zwinkerte immer nur wenn James ihn in die Plannungen einweihte.

Natürlich kam auch Julia nicht drum rum manchmal ein Machtwort zu sprechen, aber abgehalten hätte es James nie.

Als Sirius das erste mal bei der Familie Potter auftauchte, war es an einem Freitag. Es war auch ein Freitag an den Julia ihm sagte das er nicht wieder nach Hause musste.

Julia liebte Sirius, er war der zweite Sohn, er war fast ein Potter. Er hatte genau die selben Rechte wie James aber genauso die selben Pflichten.

Wenn man Sirius gefragt hätte, was das besondere an Julia Potter war, dann hätte er gesagt „ Sie ist eine Frau zum Pferde stehlen."

Zu Weihnachten bekam Sirius genauso wie Josephine und James ein Päckchen und einen Brief. Wenn es allerdings mal zu einem Heuler kam, dann erhielt auch er einen. Um nichts in der Welt hätte Sirius Black zugegeben das James Mutter es war, die ihn in nach einem sehr schlimmen Alptraum in den Arm nahm und Dinge tat die jede normale Mutter machte, die aber Sirius Mutter nie getan hatte.

Wenn man James Eltern beleidigte ( von Slytherins kam das öfter vor) dann wurde er wie James wütend, denn Henry und Julia Potter waren die Eltern die er nie hatte.

Hätte man Henry Potter gefragt was das besondere an einem Freitag war, dann hätte er sich schmunzelnd zurück gelehnt und gesagt „ Die Liebe..."

Für alle die das nicht verstanden hätten, muss man dazu fügen das es an einem Freitag war, wo er Julia küsste...

Wie gesagt Freitage waren etwas besonderes in der Familie Potter, es gab bunte Freitage und es gab schwarze Freitage. Aber alles in allem war jeder Freitag etwas besonderes.


	7. Chapter 7

#031

Titel: Auf dem Astronomieturn

Autor: Yanis Tamiem

Charas: Sirius Black und Tia Maddox ( OC)

Thema: Sonnenaufgang

Wörter: 2119

Rating: normales Rating

Anmerkung: Also normal ist Tia einen Rollenspielchara und sie geht nicht zu dem Zeitpunkt auf die Schule wie James und Co. Aber ich dachte ich nehme mir mal die künstlerische Freiheit und mache das jetzt einfach mal so.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Auf dem Astronomieturm.

Normalerweise war Sirius Black ein Langschläfer. Meistens war er einer der letzten die zum Frühstück erschienen. Nur heute war es eben anders. Lange schon vor Sonnenaufgang hatte er nicht mehr schlafen können.

Nachdem er sich ein paar mal von einer Seite auf die andere gedreht hatte und immer noch nicht eingeschlafen war, gab er es auf.

Genervt stand er auf, zog sich an und verlies den Schlafsaal. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, wie sollte es auch sonst zu so einer unchristlichen Zeit sein.

Nachdem er einige Sekunden ins Feuer des Kamins gestarrt hatte, entschloß er sich den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen.

Nachdenklich lief er durch die Korridore ohne drauf zu achten wohin er überhaupt ging. Schließlich schlug ihm kühle Luft entgegen, er war ohne es zu wissen auf den Astronomieturm gestiegen.

Draußen war es noch dunkel, aber nicht mehr lange und die Sonne würde aufgehen. Er wusste nicht wie lange er nachdenklich in die Dunkelheit gestarrt hatte, als er eine Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„ Huch ich wusste nicht das hier schon besetzt ist." Erschrocken fuhr er herum und blickte in das Gesicht eines zierlichen Mädchen mit brustlangen hellblonden Haar.

„ Was machst du denn hier?"

Die einzelne Laterne welche neben der Tür hing, spendete gerade soviel Licht um die umgebung zu erkennen.

Das Mädchen grinste „ Das könnte ich genauso fragen Black!" Sirius zog eine Augenbraun nach oben und musterte das Mädchen. An dem Wappen was ihre Schulrobe zierte blieb sein Blick hängen „ Slytherin", stieß er hervor. Das Mädchen nickte „ So ist es, eine Slytherin, hast du nun Angst das ich dich verhexe!"

Lässig strich sich Sirius das Haar aus dem Gesicht „ Vor einer kleinen Slytherin habe ich keine Angst."

Das Mädchen legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn, dabei wirkte sie fast wie ein Hund. „ Du bist ziemlich überheblich Black!"

„ Ich wollte nur meine Ruhe haben", fauchte er. Sirius konnte nicht sagen warum er so wütend war, schon seid Tagen konnte er jeden in der Luft zerreißen der ihn nur schief ansah. Das Mädchen trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu „ Ich sehe schon ärger im Paradis."

„ Was?"

Das Mädchen stand direkt vor ihm „ Was soll das ganze..", fragte er wütend. Das Mädchen strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.

Sirius kannte sie nicht, noch nie war sie ihm aufgefallen, aber er interessierte sich auch im Allgemeinen nicht für Slytherins.

„ Nichts, ich will nur wissen was dem großen Sirius Black über die Leber gelaufen ist."

Ihr Stimme klang ruhig, weder Spott noch Hohn lag ihn hier. Es wirkte ehrlich. „ Warum glaubst du das ich es dir sage?"

Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern „ Weil ich die einzige bin die dich versteht." Sirius verzog das Gesicht zu einem spöttischen grinsen „ Klar ausgerechnet eine Slytherin kann mir helfen...spätestens morgen weiß die ganze Schule etwas das ich vorher nicht mal selber wusste. Nein Danke!"

Er schob sich an ihr vorbei und ging zur Tür, sie war verschlossen. Auch ein Alohomora brachte nicht wirklich die Lösung.

Sirius fluchte leise, wann hatte das Biest von Slytherin die Tür verzaubert und vor allem mit was.

„ Lass mich raus", fauchte er. Doch das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und steckte fast belustigt ihren Zauberstab ein. „ Ich will nur mit dir reden!"

„ ICH ABER NICHT MIT DIR", brüllte er und hoffte dem Mädchen Angst zu machen.

Die Blond haarige lachte leise „ Es gibt keinen Grund mich anzubrüllen." Sirius trat nun drohend auf sie zu er hätte sich können ins bein beißen das er seinen Zauberstab nicht mit hatte. Eine Sache die ihm wohl nie wieder passieren würde.

„ Es gibt einen grund zu brüllen wenn du mich jetzt nicht endlich rauslässt." Doch das Mädchen schien nicht mal dran zu denken.

„ Du bist ein verdammter eingebildeter Arsch", sagte sie. Es überraschte Sirius das dass Mädchen so was sagte, noch nie hatte jemand so etwas zu ihm gesagt. „ ach und warum."

Die blonde schnaufte kurz „ Weil du jeden...aber auch wirklich jeden über einen Kamm schehrst. Slytherin ist Slytherin und alle Slytherins sind böse, fies gemein und hinterhältig."

Sirius nickte „ So ist es doch auch...aua...man verdammt war trittst du micht?" Die Slytherin hatte ihm wütend auf den Fuss getreten. „ Weil du es verdient hast!" Sirius schwieg und blickte sie an. „ Wie heißt du eigentlich", fragte er nachdem sie einige Minuten ins Dunkle geschaut hatten.

Die Blonde grinste fast erleichtert. „ Ich dachte du fragst gar nicht. Tia Maddox."

Sirius riss die Augen auf „ MADDOX? Von Clarissa Maddox die Schwester?" Tia verzog das Gesicht kurz und nickte „ So ist es..", meinte sie dann.

Sirius setzte sich auf den Boden. „ So weit ist es also schon, das meine Familie sich an die Maddox Sippe wendet um ihr Ass auszupielen."

Tia blickte ihn nun irritiert an „ Bitte was, meine „ Familie" würde mich nicht als Ass bezeichnen..." sie setzte sich neben den Gryffindor „ Sie würden wohl ehr schwarzer Peter sagen", fügt sie leise hinzu.

Sirius drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. „ Ach komm schon die Maddox Sippe ist so ziemlich das gleich wie die Blacks, Malfoys und Lestrange und willst behaupte nicht der Trumpf zu sein."

Tia schüttelte den Kopf „ Siehst du das meinte ich als ich sagte du wärst ein verdammter Arsch. Du merkst nicht was draußen vorgeht, mach endlich die Augen auf."

Mit diesen Worten dongte sie Sirius auf den Kopf. „ Warum glaubst du das du mich verstehst", fragte Sirius nachdem er sie wütend angefunkelt hatte. Die Slytherin schlang ihre Arme um die Knie. „ Ah, wie ich sehe wird Mr. Black neugierig. Weil ich weis wie es ist..."

„ Wie was ist", unterbrach sie der schwarz haarige. Tia legte ihren Kopf auf die Knie „ Ich weiß wie es ist wenn man von seiner Familie missachtet wird, weil man nicht das tut was sie wollen."

Sirius sprang auf seine Augen funkelten gefährlich „ Du hast Ahnung? Gerade du? Wahrscheinlich weißt du nicht mal annährend wie schlimm es dort ist, du verstehst es nicht, du bist so eine Slytherin Prinzessin die keine Ahnung von den Dingen hat, wie sie wirklich sind. Wenn Daddy dir nicht das Kleid kauft das du haben willst dann, ist das für dich ein Weltuntergang. Wach du erst mal auf kleines."

Tia blickte den Jungen an ehe auch sie wütend aufsprang „ Ich soll aufwachen Black? ICH BIN WACH! Verstehst du, ich verstehe es weil es mir genauso geht. Ich bin in den Augen meiner Eltern ein nichts, ich soll so sein wie meine große tolle Schwester. Aber ich will so nicht sein. Verstehst du? Ich bin alles aber ganz gewiss keine Slytherin Prinzessin. Wenn du die Augen aufmachen würdest, wenn du dich nicht auf deine Freunde so verbohrt fixieren würdest dann wäre es sogar dir aufgefallen.

Soll ich dir sagen was dein Problem ist Black? Dein Problem ist das Potter nun mit Lily Evans geht und er nicht mehr soviel Zeit für dich hat. Du bist eifersüchtig und du hast Angst. Angst das Lily eurer Freundschaft kaputt macht. Sag mir jetzt wer von uns beiden nicht aufgewacht ist."

Sirius blickte Tia an, seine Augen wanderten wieder zu dem Wappen auf ihrer Brust. „ Warum bist du in Slytherin?" Tia lächelte nun wieder „ Weil nicht jeder die Kraft hat schon am Anfang an zu rebellieren ausserdem wollte ich damals nicht nach Gryffindor." Sirius blickte sie erstaunt an „ Du hättest nach Gryffindor gekonnt?" Tia nickte und grinste „ Aber damals kam ich nicht unbedingt gut mit Lastalda Felina aus und wollte auf keinen Fall in das Haus wo sie hin kam. Wir hatten im Zug einen kleinen, na sagen wir Zwischenfall..." Sirius grinste „ Wahrscheinlich wird es so abgegangen sein wie beim ersten Zusammentreffen von mir und James." Tia zuckte mit den Schultern „ Aber du hast es nicht geschaft schon am ersten Abend, kaum das du in dein Haus eingeteilt worden bist eine Strafarbeit zu bekommen, oder?" Sirius blickte sie verblüfft an „ Was? Wirklich?" Tia nickte „ Lastalda und ich haben es so angestellt das wir irgendwie zum Schlüss fünf waren die eine Strafarbeit aufhatten."

Sirius lachte laut „ Nein das habe ich nicht geschaft. Muss ja was prickelndes gewesen sein, wenn ihr gleich am ersten Tag eine Strafarbeit aufbekommen habt."

Tia nickte drehte sich rum und blickte in den Himmel. Sirius stellte sich schließlich neben sie. Es begann schon etwas heller am Himmel zu werden.

„ Es war nicht einfach. Ich habe gleich gemerkt das ich anders als die anderen Slytherins bin. Ich muss wohl wirklich eine Eisprinzessin gewesen sein, keine Gefühle dann kann dich keiner verletzten. „ In dubis unitas..." Das Familenmotto: Im Zweifel Einheit. Ich war wohl wirklich ein Ekel."

Sirius seufzte „ Ja Familienmotto unseres ist genauso dämlich: Stehts Rein. Aber was hat dich verändert?"

Tia grinste und blickte ihn kurz an „ Wahrscheinlich hat mich das gleiche gerettet wie dich Black, Menschen die den Hang haben dir auf die Nerven zu gehen und dich nicht in Ruhe zu lassen. Kurz gesagt ich habe Freunde gefunden. Das Lustige ist das wir alle in verschiedenen Häusern sind. Lastalda und Aryana in Gryffindor, Steffi und Lisande in Ravenclaw und ich in Slytherin."

„ Meinst du Aryana Lupin, sie ist glaube so hat Remus mal gesagt um 30 Ecken mit ihm verwandt."

Tia nickte „ Genau diese Aryana, tja irgendwann ist die Maske gebröckelt und dann schließlich zusammen gefallen."

Sirius hob eine Augenbraun „ Lisande Career, die Hüterin aus dem Racvenclaw Team. Meine Fresse die ist richtig gut." Tia grinste „ Lass sie das nicht hören...sie behauptet im nächsten Spiel würden sie euch platt machen. Ich bin gespannt wie parteiisch dann Aryana und Lastalda sind. Sine sie patriotisch und halten zu Gryffindor oder sind sie loyal und halten auf Lisande."

Sirius lachte leise „ Gut das ich das Problem nicht habe. Tia nickte „ Wie du siehst Black sind nicht alle Slytherins schlecht...die meisten aber nicht alle. Ich wollte schon länger mit dir sprechen, erstens weil es meine Familie total aufregen wird und zweitens weil man manchmal mit jemanden reden muss der einen versteht. Ist es nicht so?"

Black nickte nach kurzen zögern. „ Du hast übrigens Recht. Ich war eifersüchtig auf Lily. Ich habe Angst das es nie wieder so wird wie früher..." Tia klopfte ihm auf die Schulter „ Weißt du Black, manchmal muss man Schwach sein um Stark zu werden. Erzähl es einfach James, er wird es verstehen. Ich denke nicht das er was anderes sagt. Es wird nie mehr so wie früher das mag sein, aber es wird anders, aber bestimmt genauso gut."

Der Gryffindor lehnte sich etwas über die Brüstung. „ Seltsam ich fühle mich schon besser."

„ Na also Black."

Sie drehte sich und lehnte nun mit dem Rücken gegen der Brüstung. Sirius tat es ihr nach. Dann streckte sie ihm die Hand hin „ Tia Maddox, Slytherin freut mich das ich mich endlich mal mit dir unterhalten konnte."

Sirius griff nach der Hand und küsste sie „ Sirius Black, Gryffindor es freut mich ebenfalls."

Die Sonne ging nun auf und die beiden beobachteten das Schauspiel. Tia ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Wann hatte sie diese wieder aufgezaubert. Gemeinsam betraten sie den Engen Treppengang und machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Es war mittlerweile schon 7 Uhr. Tia grinste und hielt vor der Großen Halle an. „ Könntest du mir einen gefallen tun?" Sirius nickte „ Klar wenn ich kann gerne." Tia lachte „ Lisande ist tierisch in Remus Lupin verknallt, meinst du könntest ihn mal in der Hinsicht einen Tipp geben?"

Sirius grinste breit und nickte. Dann betraten sie die Halle. Am Gryffindor Tisch winkte ihn schon James zu sich. „ Mensch Pads, wo warst du eigentlich? Was hast du gemacht?" Sirius setzte sich neben James und grinste „ Auch weißt du ich habe beobachtet wie die Sonne aufgeht."

Er blickte rüber zum Slytherintisch an dessen Ende Tia sahs und winkte ihr zu und Tia welche es gesehen hatte winkte zurück.

Es gab manche Sachen die Änderten sich...

„ Pads, ich habe eine gute Idee was wir mit Snapey anstellen können..." Sirius nickte „ Aber nachher muss ich noch mit dir sprechen." James grinste und biss in sein Brötchen.

...und andere Sachen hingegen änderten sich nie.


	8. Chapter 8

# 46 Sterne

Titel: Über raue Pfade zu den Sternen

Autor: Yanis Tamiem

Charas: Denebola Black, die alte Hexe

Wörter: 682

Rating: normales rating

Anmerkung: Dies ist von meiner Geschichte „ Pe aspera ad astra." Aber es passt so wunderbar zu dem Thema „ Sterne" deswegen haben ich es mal genommen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Es geht weiter, nach einer langen kreativ Pause, hoffe ich das ich alles nun zügig fortsetzten kann.

London war eine dreckige Stadt, voll von Unrat das auf den Straßen lag, außerdem hing ständig Nebel über der Stadt, Nebel der von der Themse ans Ufer zog und sich dann über die ganze Stadt ausbreitetet, sie einhüllte wie ein dichtes graues Tuch.

Hin und wieder konnte man das schwache Schimmern des Feuerschein der Straßenlaternen sehen, aber wirklich durchdringen konnten auch sie nicht.

Manchmal konnte man Gestalten durch den Nebel huschen sehen, aber es dauerte nicht lange und sie waren in der dicken Nebelsuppe verschwunden.

Diese Nacht war keine Nacht in der man auf der Straße sein sollte, aber dennoch huschte eine Gestalt durch den Nebel.

Vorsichtig fast schleichend und sich immer wieder umsehend das sie auch ja nicht erkannt wurde.

Schließlich nach einiger Zeit in der sie in eine der ärmsten Stadteile Londons gekommen war, hielt sie vor einem kleinen verfallen Haus an.

Sie blickte sich noch mal hektisch um, ehe sie an die Tür klopfte die nur noch notdürftig befestigt war und fast keinen Schutz bot.

Es dauerte eine Weile ehe die Tür geöffnet wurde und die Gestalt eingelassen wurde. Das Haus war klein, 2 Zimmer.

In der hinteren Ecke des Zimmers vor einer kleinen Kerzenflamme sahs eine Frau welche schon gut 40 Lenze zählte.

Ihre Augen musterten die Gestalt welche ruhig vor hier stand und wartete bis sie angesprochen wurde.

„ Komm näher Denebola Black", meinte sie und lächelte. Die Gestalt nahm den Umhang ab und darunter zum vorscheinen kam eine Wunderhübsche Frau. „ Ich wusste das du heute kommen wirst", meinte die Frau und deutete auf den dreibeinigen Hocker auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, auf welchen Denebola platz nahm.

Erwartungsvoll blickte sie die Frau an. „ Man erzählt viel über dich Cassandra", meinte sie leise, so als ob sie Angst hätte laut zu sprechen.

Cassandra lächelte „ So sagt man...und wie kann ich dir helfen Denebola Black?" Denebola zögerte kurz und meinte schließlich „ Man sagt ihr könnt vorhersagen machen, ich möchte wissen ob ich noch in diesem Jahr ein Kinde empfange."

Cassandra strich sich eine Locke ihres Halblangen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Dann blickte sie Denebola lange an, ehe sie aus einer Schublande verschiedene Dinge holte und sie auf dem Tisch ausbreitete.

Eine Schale aus bronze stand in der Mitte des Tisches. „ Ihr kennt den Zauber Denebola, nicht," fragte sie und hielt der jüngeren Frau einen Dolch hin. „ Ich bin eine Hexe", antwortete diese nur und schnitt sich mit dem Dolch in die Hand. Ihr Blut lies sie in die Bronze Schale tropfen.

Grinsend gab Cassandra einige Kräuter dazu, murmelte einige Beschwörungen. Denebola beobachte während dessen die Wahrsagerin und ihr viel auf das Cassandra zwar gepflegt war, aber trotzdem hässlich war.

Die Stimme Cassandras riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„ Ich sehe das dir noch Kinder geboren werden. Der Name Black wird viel überdauern..." Denebola grinste selbst zufrieden, sie würde also bald schwanger werden, etwas sie sich schon seid 2 Jahren wünschte.

„ Ihr Blacks werdet lange euch lange mit dem reinsten Blut das England zu bieten hat vermischen...lange...lange..." Denebola blickte zu dem Gesicht der Wahrsagerin das nun spöttisch wurde „ Aber er wird kommen, er wird euer Blut verraten und dem Erbe der Blacks abdanken, er wird die Einzigartigkeit eures Blutes nicht akzeptieren. Er wird wie ein Grim sein und eure Familie wird untergehen..." Denebola sprang auf und die Wahrsagerin begann laut zu lachen, ihre Augen richteten sich auf Denebola und mit ihrem langen schmalen Zeigefinger deutete sie auf Denebola.

„ Eurer Untergang wird kommen, mit dem der wie der Grim sein wird, der Geisterhund, der ein Omen des Todes ist..." dabei lachte sie laut das Denebeloa angst bekam.

Sie trat zwei Schritte vom Tisch weg und stieß dabei den Hocker um. „ Ihr geht unter Denebola Black und keiner kann es aufhalten...keiner."

Bei diesen Worten griff Denebola ihren Umhang uns stürzte aus dem Haus raus, das lachen der Wahrsagerin Cassandra lag ihr noch in den Ohren als sie längst wieder zu Hause war.


	9. Chapter 9

#035 Sechster Sinn

Titel: Molly's Mutterinstinkt

Autor: Yanis Tamiem

Chara: Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, erwähnung von Ron, Ginny, Harry und Don ( OC)

Thema: Sechster Sinn

Wörter: 512

Rating: kein besonderes

Anmerkung: Ich mag Molly, es ist zwar nur kurz, aber ich hoffe ihr mögt es trotzdem.

Arthur Weasley hatte immer schmunzeln müssen, denn seine Frau hatte was ihre Kinder betraf einen Sechsten Sinn.

Sie schien schon immer zuwissen wenn eines der Kinder in Gefahr war ohne das sie auf Uhr gucken musste die Anzeigte wo die einzelen Famileinmitglieder sich zur Zeit befanden.

Es war ein mysterium das Molly umgab.

Meist stand sie schon mit Zauberstab bewaffnet in der Tür, wenn eines der Kinder schluchzend und mit blutigen Knie ankam.

Es war wirklich seltsam, das sie gegen ende das ersten Jahres von Ron einen Teller fallen lies und sich kreide bleich auf einen Stuhl setzten musste.

„ Es ist etwas passiert", sagte sie leise und er, Arthur konnte zum ersten mal sehen was Molly war, eine Frau und eine Mutter die sich Sorgen machte.

Natürlich war es ihm schon früher aufgefallen, aber es war des erst mal das es ihm bewusst wurde,

Es war das erst mal das Arthur sehen konnte, das Molly nicht helfen konnte, es war nicht in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung und Ron musste sich selber helfen.

Eine Stunde sahs sie auf dem wackeligen Küchestuhl und starrte auf den Boden, ehe sich ihr Blick vom Boden löste, wo gerade der Zeiger von Ron, sich umstellte, auf „ In Sicherheit!"

Arthur hatte gelernt damit klar zukommen. Er kannte es nicht anders, es war Ende von Ron's zweiten Schuljahr und Ginny's erstem Schuljahr als sie plötzlich am Kamin stand, in der rechten Hand das Flohpulver.

„ Wir müssen nach Hogwarts", flüsterte sie. Es war seltsam welche Ruhe sie plötzlich besessen hatte.

Wieder hatte sie richtig gelegen.

Was das seltsame aber war, war das Molly die gleichen Eigenschaft in Bezug auf Harry entwickelte. Wie oft stand sie am Fenster und starrte in den Garten weil sie nicht schlafen konnte, wie oft begann sie zu zittern.

Harry war für Molly ein Kind.

Manchmal glaubte Arthur das sie in Harry so was sah wie Ron's Zwillingsbruder, denn auch wenn man in der Familie davon sprach so wussten alle das Ron einen Zwillingsbruder gehabt hatte, der zwei Tage nach der Geburt gestorben war.

Molly schien auch das gewusst zu haben, kurz bevor es geschehen war. Sie hatte Don nicht los gelassen und Arthur hatte gedacht das sie Ron ignorierte als er sie aber darauf ansprach hatte Molly nur Tränen in die Augen bekommen und gesagt das sie Ron länger bei sich haben würde als Don.

Nun lag Don begraben und Molly ging hin oft besuchen.

Manche Dinge waren seltsam an den Weasleys, viele wunderten sich warum sie so viele Kinder hatten, aber keiner bezweifelte das sie trotz allem glücklich waren.

Immer dann wenn Molly ihr Kinder glücklich in die Arme schließen konnte, immer dann wenn eine Gefahr gebannt war, dann war sich Arthur sicher, das er seine Kinder um nichts in der Welt tauschen würde.


End file.
